Colors (UKUS Mpreg)
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: "So let your colors roam tonight. We're panting in the dark. Let your colors roam tonight, the colors of your... Heart" The song that started it all, symbolizing their love in every way. The same song they danced to, listened to together, and made love together to. But a new change comes in. Can they survive that change? Or will the family crash and burn before their eyes? MPREG.
1. The colors of our hearts

And now... For something y'all have been waiting so patiently for. FINALLY, A UKUS STORY. And not just any UKUS story (Other than the Moonlit Romance one in the Feb uke America drabbles) Can you guess what it is first before I tell?

…...

It's an Mpreg story! Yeah buddy. 'Murica gon' be all preggers and such. And don't worry your pretty head because I'm gonna make this (Also, other than The Doppleganger Theory, and also... Well, I'm gonna come clean and say I'm discontinuing Secret Desires. Mmk? I have a little info on why that is decided on my Tumblr page. Xpervyxreptarx . Tumblr . Com) So... Yeh.

ANYWAY, SO Y'ALL DON'T GET ALL CONFUZZLED AND SUCH.

Pairing: UKUS (Yaay!)

Timeline: Now.

Warnings: Drinking, and some England/America smexytimes. Yaay

Anything else I need to mention: Oh yeah...

Enjoy!

At first light, Jenny felt sad and- THE FUCK? WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS? K. Now the real story. I was just joshin' ya to get y'all excited for the real thing **Wiggles eyebrows** Anyway, for real, now let's get to the story.

England stepped out of the shower, draping a loose towel around his waist, hanging very low and getting lower with each step. He whipped his head to the side, getting the remaining droplets of water out of his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning on the hair dryer and letting it blow his hair about wildly. France and Prussia sat outside of the adjoining bathroom, both on his bed. France laid on the bed staring at the ceiling while Prussia played Candy Crush on his iPhone. "Sometime today would be nice, Gladdys." France shouted, loud enough to be heard all the way from England's room to Sealand's. England then barged outside of the door, the hairdryer still whirring. "Shut up frog! Do you know how long It takes to get my hair like this? Plus, Sealand's sleeping, so, like I said, shut up!" England shouted, slamming the door. "Well excuse me if I want to get out of here in _this _century. And besides, we have to meet Spain, Canada and America at the bar in 20 minutes. Besides, Canada is gonna be the designated driver." France countered, waving his hand at the ceiling. "No, remember when Canada called and told them that they were taking a cab because they _all _plan on getting drunk?" Prussia chimed in, not looking up from his phone. "Even Canada?" France asked, sitting up suddenly. The tone in his voice changing from aggravated to elated.

Prussia nodded.

The hairdryer stopped whirring and England walked out of the bathroom, the towel clinging loosely to his waist. France nudged Prussia in the arm and pointed at England when he looked up. "Whoa, I didn't know that Iggy was gonna do booty call so suddenly." Prussia shouted. England groaned and turned away, pulling up his towel as he walked to get some spare clothes from the dryer. Earlier today he got thrown up on by Sealand for some reason, something about an expired fruit or another food somewhere in that category. England quickly stripped and dressed in a plain white T-shirt and some denim jeans, throwing on some Air Jordans that he received as gifts from America last Christmas. England then walked back to the room, tightening his belt. Especially around France, of whom whenever he gets drunk goes pantyraiding and ends up taking someone home. France looked away knowingly and started eyeing Prussia, of which was still playing Candy Crush. England grabbed his keys and whistled, signaling France and Prussia to get up and get in the car.

Once the task of driving away was done, France switched on the radio and inserted a CD, the playlist being that of Melodic Dubstep Mix March 2014, Best Dubstep Remixes of Popular Songs 2013, and other mixes. Once the track was done loading, he paused it and turned the volume knob up the whole way. He then pressed play, the car filling with dubstep, making England practically jump out of the seat from the bass shaking the car. France and Prussia bobbed their heads and pretended to act as DJs while the car yodeled computerized sound into England's eardrums. England screamed and muted the radio. "What the fuck England? We were listening to that!" France shouted, along with Prussia nodding. "I am _NOT _listening to shit that will destroy my ears. If you want to listen to music, listen to this." England scolded, switching on a classical music station. France and Prussia both groaned. "You know, if Sealand was here, he would back us up. Isn't that right, England?" Prussia asked, draping his arms over the back of England's seat. England groaned and kept driving, trying his hardest not to just cancel the trip and bash the two's faces in.

The taxi pulled up to the bar, speed stopping, to be precise.

Spain got out first, followed by Canada, then lastly America, who decided to wear just a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, which were obviously way too tight, his ass was practically showing with every wrinkle and crease in the jeans. His shirt wasn't all that covering, either. It stopped halfway at his stomach and was pink. He didn't mind that it was transparent and slutty as he got stared at by all sorts of men as they all walked into the bar. The trio then took a seat and ordered the same order, 3 beers on tap. The bartender kept taking a chance to look at America whenever he got the chance, either staring from the corner of his eye or just plain looking at him whenever he's not looking. Although, Spain nudged America whenever he was being watched by the man, so it wasn't that much of a chance getting a glimpse at the nation without getting caught unexpectedly. Spain guzzled his first beer, then the second like they were nothing. Finally when Spain finished his third, America pointed at England, France and Prussia walking through the door to the bar finally. England rushed up to Spain and clung to his shirt, looking panicked and scared. "Take them NOW! I can't take it anymore and I haven't been here 5 minutes!" England screamed as he shoved France and Prussia towards Spain and Canada. (Guess which one is paired up with the other in the reviews and I'll let the lucky reader get to adopt a story or collaborate with me in making a story. Because, seriously. I'm running out of ideas.) England walked and sat next to America, who was sitting at the edge of the group so he wouldn't get caught in the middle of Spain's mindless drunk babbling. Canada usually covers for him whenever they went out drinking with Spain. Canada didn't mind having someone to talk to, he just minded when Spain put his arms around Canada. England then tried striking up a conversation by greeting America with a hug. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, just bored as fuck while maple and tomatoes over there go and chat up some with frenchie and snow white."

"Oh... Erm, do you want me to buy you a drink?"

"I already have some. You can have one, if you want. I'm not gonna finish them all." America said, holding his head up with one hand and pushing a beer towards England with the other. England took the beer and held it in his hand, guzzling it and then sliding it to the side. He started feeling dizzy but kept going until he hit the #5 mark. America decided to join in the fun by ordering more beers, trying to catch up with England. "Y-yknow what.. I love more than anything in the world, America?" England slurred, spilling some of his sixth beer onto the floor. "What? Do you love your.. mommy?" America joked, also sliding off of his barstool. England caught the blonde, who was feeling dizzy from drinking so fast. "No, I love yo-" "I need to use the bathroom, how about you?" America asked, standing up straight, wobbling a little. "Eh, I could go for a piss." England agreed. They both walked to the bathroom.

England was the last to enter, and locked the bathroom door. (Get your tissues, girls) They then walked to 2 adjoining urinals and unzipped their pants. While they were peeing, England couldn't help but stare at America's outfit. His eyes traveled farther down south, focusing on his ass, which is pressed against the acid washed skinnies. He then stopped at his penis, which was surprisingly smaller than his own. England would've expected a big man to have a big package, but it doesn't seem that way with America. Plus, England thought he looked pretty hot since he never got to see his full outfit in the dark bar. "Can I help you with something?" America asked, glaring England in the face. "Oh um.. No. I was just.. thinking about something." England replied, pulling up his zipper. America pulled up his as well and walked from the urinal and washing his hands. England caught America blushing as he looked down at his hands, his eyes half lidded shamefully. "A-america, I didn't mean to look.. I was just... Curious." England explained, walking over to the taller nation. He took America's face in his hands, cupping his red cheeks. He then connected their lips, sliding his tounge in and swirling it around the blonde's own. America moaned and placed his arms around England's neck, closing his eyes as the blush became darker. England slid his hand up America's shirt, placing it on a nipple and moving it in circles. America disconnected their lips and moaned softly, as to not draw attention outside of the bathroom. "Eng... Please stop.. Ah" America moaned, not putting up a fight.

That was unlike him.

England kept rubbing, trying to fend off a smirk. The smirk almost took over when he pinched America's nipple, causing him to moan louder. America stepped backwards towards the wall, his hands bunching into fists as England's calloused hands rubbed his body. England then unbuckled America's belt and pulling his pants to the floor, pulling his underwear to his feet, leaving the transparent shirt on him. England also dropped his pants and boxers, leaving his already aching manhood in the cold air. America's eyes widened. He looked away shamefully, intimidated by England's size. "Do you want to do this?" England asked, watching as America sat on the bathroom counter.

America nodded.

England crouched down and inserted his tounge, forcing America to cover his mouth and moan loudly. England's tounge explored inside of America as the other moaned and panted into his hand, getting closer to his release. England noticed this and applied his member, focusing his eyes on America's face as he entered. America reached his hands out and tried grabbing England, signaling him to hold him. England leaned closer to the other and let him wrap his arms around his neck. "You can move now, England." America whispered, looking deeply into England's emerald eyes. England's devious smirk transformed into a gentle smile. He started moving inside, making America moan softly but getting louder as England thrusted faster, wet sounds and loud moans starting to echo through the bathroom as they made gentle love. England then lifted America's face to meet his own, passionately connecting their lips as their tounges danced a dance of love, America's voice resonating into England's mouth. They opened their eyes, both colours clashing against one another as they stared deep into the other's souls, both having a feeling that they were meant for eachother. Euphoria began to appear when England snaked his hand and grabbed America's manhood and started stroking it, timing it to make sure he matches his thrusts. America moaned loudly at this.

"Land... I'm gonna-"

"Let's come together."

England gave a few more hits against America's sweet spot and both males came, an explosion of grunts, screams and moans echoed off the bathroom walls as they reached this climax. The two then laid on the bathroom counter for a while, America's hand still carding itself through England's messy light blonde locks. England then pulled himself out, America grunting as his member exited. "It's not coming out." America said, looking down at his hole. "So? Sperm takes a while to come out, considering how far I came inside of you." England replied, washing his hands and collecting the articles of clothes that is located on the floor. America got up and did the same, holding England's hand in his own after. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. England let out a teasing chuckle and unlocked it, guiding the blue eyed blonde out of the bathroom. "I'm glad you were my first, England." America whispered into the other's ear, leaving him blushing as they continued walking. "It seems that the others have left while we were 'away'" England said, doing finger quotes for emphasis, also attempting to make America blush. Even though the bar was dimmed, he could still tell that the other was blushing. They walked out of the bar, to England's car. "You alright to drive? Because if you want, I can call someone to pick us up. Also, my apartment isn't that far a walk." America asked, staring at England, who looked drunk and sober at the same time.

England nodded to the second option, knowing that he can't handle his drinking.

About 3 minutes into the walk, America tripped over his shoe and fell over, bursting out laughing as he got up. England didn't notice this until he heard the other fall face first onto the sidewalk. England ran over and checked on him, brushing dirt and pebbles off of the blonde. America swiped England's hands away from his form. They then got caught in a slap fight, America stopping England by grabbing his hands. They stared eachother deeply in the eyes before continuing the walk.

Roughly 6 minutes after they arrived at America's apartment. America lazily reached into his back pocket and grabbed the keys, unlocking the door and then stumbling inside as England shut the door behind him, grumbling at the bright lights that were left on. The place was a mess, video game cases and burger wrappers littered the floor, the TV running on some music channel, and the couch was dirty with ketchup stains and footprints.

England grimaced at this. (Classic England.)

America walked into his room, dragging the lighter blonde with him. He slammed the door once they got in. The room was very much unlike the pigstye living room that belonged to him. The bed was done neat, pillows organized and a throw blanket on the red main satin blanket. The bed's stands and headboard were polished oak while the carpet was a light beige. A polished oak dresser stood at the front of the room, a flat screen TV perched on the top, playing melodic dubstep. An adjoining bathroom to the left of the bed, and a walk in closet to the left of the oak dresser.

"This _cannot _be your room." England said, shocked at how different America's room is to his living room.

"I never let anyone in here, so I'm able to keep it like this." America said, looking to the side and twirling the hair on one of his bangs. England looked at this and felt his heart starting to melt at this. He didn't notice America giving a longing look and walking over to him. The other placed his arms around England's neck, landing his lips on England's own.

They separated, making England blush.

"I want to do it again." America whispered, smiling at him and grabbing England's hand, placing it on his shirt and rubbing it in a circle, making the other blush even deeper.

They walked to the bed, sitting on it and kissing.

England, one who would expect to be dominant, pinned America to the bed, licking the other's lips and signaling him to let the light haired blonde's tounge enter. England then undid their pants and other articles of clothes.

They were both completely naked by this point.

The TV started playing Tritonal & Paris Blohm ft. Sterling Fox – Colors (Culture Code Remix).

America laid down on his back, spreading his legs for the light blonde male. England got on top of him and positioned himself, slowly entering and making sure America was ok.

"I love you, England- Nh.."

"I love you too, America."

England then started thrusting gently, making sure his lover felt good. "Eng... H-hold me.." America moaned, feeling a need to hold England close to him. England then picked up the blonde, sweetly placing his lips on the other's own once the task was done.

"_So let your colors roam tonight, we're panting in the dark. Let your colors roam tonight. __ the colors of your heart. Let your colors roam tonight, we're panting in the dark. Let your colors roam tonight.__ The colors of your... Heart_"

The song played on, perfectly describing the scenario going on in the room. The bass dropped and created the scene more with the song. America moaned for more, signaling England to thrust faster. They disconnected to breathe as their body tempuratures rose, starting to lead to the end of their lovemaking. England's hand took America's own in his, squeezing it as they came. They toppled over, panting frantically as they slowly regained their breath. England's member slipped out of the other male, America was too tired to grunt at this. They then rolled over to face eachother. England grabbed the throw blanket and wrapped them in it, as if it was their own little cocoon of love.

"From now on, this'll be our song." America whispered, his eyes slowly closing.

"This will always be our song, America." England replied as he pulled the other closer to him.

America fell asleep in England's embrace, the song ending as they drifted away.

AND SO ENDS THIS FINE PILOT CHAPTER. Oh and I forgot, the pair was

Prussia/Spain

France/Canada

So yeh. OH AND ENGLAND/AMERICA (Obviously. X3)

Anywayy... I shall make this not like my other fanfics. Because I'ma make this one all sexy and lovey dovey, finally adding a lovey dovey part. If I already had the lovey dovey part, then I shall make it betterer!

By the way, Tritonal & Paris Blohm ft. Sterling Fox – Colors (Culture Code Remix) is an awesome song. The reason I titled the story after the song is because it describes their love perfectly, kind of going into detail about their relationship.

WELL MY LAPTOP IS ABOUT TO DIE AND I NEED TO CHARGE IT SO G'BAI.

By the way, I haven't been inactive. I've just went and written another story for my Tumblr page. I would post it here, but I would probably get banned. So if you want to see it, you can. BUT I shall advise you here and ONLY here, the scenes and everything is extremely descriptive. So I advise you take caution before reading it. (It's titled "Busted!") Sounds sexy, huh? WELL YUP, GOTTA DEFINETLY PLUG THIS THING IN SO BYE FOR NOW.


	2. Just the beginning

REALLY LONG A/N

Well hello thar and welcome to chapter 2 of this masterpeice, Colors. FIRST OFF, I FORGOT TO SAY IN THE LAST FIC, I MAYBE, just maybe, be continuing Vacation at Dracula's Castle. I'm planning on changing my pen name from XrawrXreptarX to DubstepWithTrainingWheels. (If I can type that in) And also, I'm so sorry that I haven't been on FF and updated this story, my parents confescated my laptop and iPad so I couldn't check anything. And I also missed an important Email from my "Collaboration Friend" About a doujinshi her and I are creating. I explained this and showed the email itself on my Tumblr page if anyone's interested (XpervyXreptarX . Tumblr . Com) Just remove the spaces as if you were trying to remove a pimple from your forehead the night you have your crush coming over to study with you. I know, it sounds cliché, so you'll have to excuse me. The doujinshi is based on my banned fic, because the site can't handle the sexiness of it, which is also on my Tumblr page, Nice Outfit. So when it's out (Hopefully by August) Prepare your buttholes and get some tissues because we have a lot of work to do. By the way, the doujinshi is y'know... R18 and it will ONLY be available on my Tumblr page. And by only, I mean only. Well, unless another user reblogs it so... Then it might be available on _their _page as well, but the original is (Or will be) located on mine sometime in August 2014! Also, I'm flying over to her so we can meet face to face. Because Skype isn't really working out considering my internet is a chickenfucker, but we'll have a grand ol' time! Don't worry, because I'm gonna be taking my laptop and iPad to keep you all updated as well.

Yeah buddy! One way ticket to another state, here I come!

Oh yeah...

...And since I love doing this, and also because I've developed a habit of it now.

Pairing: UKUS. Gotta love seme iggy, you just have to.

Timeline: 2014 o3o

Warnings: Some morning lovin' and a dramatic realization later in the chapter. Also a very uke America. C:

Enjoy this little fic!

The mid morning sunlight peeked itself through the red drapes of their room, the TV still playing its morning mix of various melodic dubstep tracks, which England sort of grew a liking to. He forced his eyelids to open and there he saw America, sleeping like a baby. England noticed how long his eyelashes were, casting a faint shadow over his face as they naturally sparkled in the sunbeams that flew gracefully through the window above their bed. His fist held the sheets to his bed loosely, also covering his mouth, his breathing was slow and rhythmic, like the ocean's waves on the calmest of days. England couldn't notice how cute he looked in this state, and how he'd probably be hit in the face with a book if America caught him staring like this.

Right now, England didn't care at all if he got kicked in the stomach in a split second by the blue eyed male.

He then slowly ran his hand along America's side, tracing every muscle and curve with his fingers, feeling every slow breath the other made, sending jolts of electricity through his fingers and throughout his body. America instinctively shuffled his body closer to England's own in response, as if he wanted more of his touch. That was the moment he opened his eyes and saw England staring at him and rubbing his side.

America moaned.

England's eyes widened, strangely feeling his manhood tightening. America blushed as England's hands got a tighter grip on him, attempting to pull him onto the other. America obliged and got on top the other man, allowing England to touch his whole body. England used his other hand to stroke America's nipple, pinching it. America moaned louder, his member also starting to show through the blanket, which was starting to heat up. England moved America's face to his own and sweetly locked their lips, sliding his tounge in the other's mouth. "Mmnh... Stop teasing, p-please." America moaned through the kiss, his butt wanting England inside of him. England got the message and lowered America on his member, of who was wantonly moaning as he was entered. Once he was settled on the light blonde's member, America leaned down and pressed his body against England's own, loving the feeling of ecstacy. England started moving, America moaning loudly as soon as the other started moving his hips. England then grabbed the other's thigh, lightly squeezing it and letting out a low moan at feeling America's walls becoming wet. "E-eng... So good.. Nh!" America cried out, barely containing his expressions. England couldn't help but slap America's butt, eliciting a loud moan from the blue eyed male. England flipped America so they were in a doggystyle position, still thrusting at a moderate pace. "Nh! Eng... You're so deep.. I can feel you... Stirring... Me up.. Ahn!" America moaned, a deep blush drenching his cheeks. England then picked up the other and held him in a protective embrace as he started thrusting slightly faster, burying his member into America as he nuzzled his face into the blue eyed male's neck. "Land... Churn me like a colonial butter churner..!" America moaned loudly, the sweat dripping off of his body, making him sparkle in the sunlight along with England, whose member became harder after his lover uttered the phrase. He fulfilled his lover's request, the wet sounds becoming more frequent as he fondled the curl on America's head, making the blue eyed male moan and clench tightly on England. America moaned at how hot it was getting in their heat bubble. England then grabbed America's member and started pumping it, timing it with each thrust. The action caused America to moan and cry loudly as he came "England.. It's coming out! A-ahhh...!" America cried, his come splattering into England's hand. England then lost it and also came inside his lover, kissing his neck as he released his come. They then toppled over, the blanket falling off their bodies, letting the cool air of the apartment's AC wash over them. England once again kissed his lover's neck, rubbing America's butt as he still released his seed inside of the blue eyed male. They then closed their eyes as they laid there for a while, their panting starting to retreat to normal breathing as England stopped coming, his member falling out of America as he shifted. "That felt so good, England." America said, blushing as he looked back at the other who was bending over to pick up the blanket that had been lost on the floor.

America's stomach growled.

England looked back at the other, of which was holding it and moaning. "Are you hungry? Because if you are, I can make something for you." England offered. Although, America knew that England was a shitty cook. If he dared to eat what the green eyed male would prepare for them he'd end up hospitalized and getting his stomach pumped. Not like it's happened before, so he shook his head, his bangs moving parallel to his head's movements. "Maybe I can order something for us to eat? You want some Pizza Hut, or a Hot Pocket box I bought like... A week ago? I didn't really eat the shit I bought, so... Would you want to share some Hot Pockets with me?" America asked, getting up and grabbing the covers out of England's hand and covering his body with it. He noticed that England's substance still wasn't flowing out of him like it was supposed to, but didn't complain to the other because he assumed that England would go and explain to him that he came really deep inside him. (So deep 3)

They then got dressed and headed out the bedroom door, England turned off the light as he was the last one to leave.

America opened the freezer and pulled out the box containing 2 hot pockets. He the placed them in the microwave on one plate, and setting it on cook. He went to go sit at the table, where England was sitting as he looked around the apartment, as if he was comparing the living room to America's bedroom.

England noticed America's (Rather poorly concealed) limp as he walked over to sit with the briton. "Ugh.. Anal would be so worth it if your ass didn't feel like it got a led pipe shoved in it." America grimaced, rubbing his plump buttcheeks.

England smiled rather proudly at this.

England's hand held his maroon cheek up.

They then sat there in silence, until the microwave beeped, signaling the food was done cooking.

America got up and fished the hot plate out of the microwave, blowing on his hands after he poorly set it on the table. England took one of the scalding foods and dropped it quickly on the table, cussing out at his burnt hands. "Heh.. Must've put the food on for too long.." America said, rubbing the back of his head with one of his red palms. England nodded, sucking on his most burnt finger like a baby. America giggled and went to grab some oven mitts. "So... I think after this we can maybe go somewhere? Out to the beach to relax a little?" England offered.

"I thought you hated swimming, dude. Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" America asked, acting totally oblivious to England's date invitation.

"N-no... I m-mean.. As in hang out and have a few drinks?"

"Ugh. Oh god. Don't even talk about drinking..."

England looked confused while he saw the blonde rummage in the counter for something to handle their food with. 'Fuck! I'm such a twat! Now he'll probably ask for me to leave!' England cussed himself out in his head.

"_But_ maybe we can just go to the beach. Or maybe a movie?" America offered, looking back at the flustered male, who was breathing heavily. "Um.. Movie sounds great. What are we seeing tonight?" England asked, his dark aura quickly fading.

"I was thinking a horror movie. Maybe see Oculus? I've been dying to go, but I haven't had the time to go see. Hero stuff, you know." America started bragging. He's been waiting to see if he could go with someone.

England to be precise.

Okay, maybe just with England.

Maybe _only _England was all America could think about, actually. He's never actually had feelings for him until last night. As they did something that made them closer than they had ever been. He noticed England nodding and picking up the semi cold hot pocket, taking cricket bites out of it.

America smiled and walked back to the table and sitting with England.

They ate in silence for the rest of the time, the living room's standard TV playing melodic dubstep. (I bet you guys figured I like melodic dubstep by now, hm? xD)  
England got up from the table and walked to the door. "See you tonight, then." England whispered to the other, who was staring back at him with the same intensity of longing the sextuple-browed male gave him.

England exited the apartment, leaving America at the table by himself.

The day went by slowly for the both of them. England going home and taking care of his sick younger brother, Sealand. And with America, who decided to invite Japan and Australia over to play video games with him.

England sat at the foot of his bed, fidgeting with his hands and occasionally bringing one of them to his face and biting his nails. He forced one of his half chewed nails out of his mouth when Sealand entered the room with a blanket around him, which painfully stung afterwards. "Yes, Sealand?" England whispered across the room to his younger brother, who looked very pale. "C-can you..." Sealand stopped to cough for a moment while England took care of his hangnail, but quickly snapped out of it when he heard Sealand's hoarse voice weakly resonate once more. "Can you make me some soup?" Sealand asked, stumbling over and barely catching himself on the doorframe. England gasped and ran over to him, picking up the sick Sealand. "Alright. Sealand, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna be out tonight to see a movie with America, I'm gonna call you a babysitter so they can come watch you, ok?"

Sealand shook his head and whined. "Why do you always need to go out with him?! Spend some time with your own blood for once, England!" Sealand shouted, escaping from England's hand on his shoulder, taking his blanket and running back to his room, weakly slamming the door. England stood in the middle of the house, feeling torn between staying home with Sealand, or taking America to the movies. This was his one chance to hit it off with America.

His _only _chance.

He felt guilty for leaving Sealand to go on the date with the blue eyed male, really he did, but this was do or die. Who knows if America will say yes to his next date proposal considering he might assume that England will cancel out on it.

He _had _to go.

England then decided to make the soup. Once the task was done, he walked to the jealous Sealand's room and lightly knocked on the door, a weak "Come in" sounding from behind the door. England slowly walked in the dark room, kneeling down and handing Sealand the soup. "It's Chicken noodle. Drink up." England whispered.

Sealand glared at him. "Is it the store bought version?"

England let out an irritated "Yes.", rolling his eyes.

"The babysitter will be over in 15 minutes. Just hang in there, I'll be back before you know it." England said, looking into Sealand's glassy turqoise eyes. Sealand let out a sigh and continued eating, looking at the TV. England looked away at the door, getting up. "Well, I better get dressed." England attempted to kiss Sealand on the forehead, but got a hand on his mouth. The green eyed male decided to walk to his room and get ready, Grabbing a fresh pair of jeans and a black T shirt. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed the Axe body spray he had in his cabinet, spraying on what was believed to be enough Axe in his opinion. England then leisurely walked to his front door and grabbed his black leather jacket, grabbed the keys and headed out the door, stumbling into Sealand's babysitter. It was a girl with blonde hair and eyebrows like his. Her hair was the same colour as his, but done up in pigtails with red bows and matching red sunglasses. They both nodded and passed a quick "Hello" to each other before going their seperate ways. England then quickly jumped into his sedan and started the engine, the radio's time showing the time. It read 8:25. He sped out of the driveway and onto the street, a million things racing through his mind as he drove to America's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yeah speaking of that~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America practically shoved Australia out the door, he'd do the same with Japan, unfortunately he left early. He sprinted all the way to his room and slammed the door, flinging the drawers to the oak dresser open and rummaging through for clothes. America practically flew into the bathroom and cranked the shower full blast, enduring with the pain the hot water washed on him. He was just about done when he heard England knock on the door. "Come in! I'll be out in- ugh! A second!" America shouted from inside his bedroom door, hoping England could hear him. That was determined when he heard England open the door and call for him. "The movie is gonna start soon, we have to go." England yelled from the living room.

Just minutes later, America walked out of the bedroom in short shorts and a black see through T-shirt. "You look stunning," England said sweetly as he walked over to his lover, placing his hands on America's hips. This made America blush, although, who wouldn't blush if their crush put their hands on your hips? "You also look nice," America replied, afterwards kissing England softly. "So, shall we go?" England invited along. "'Kay.." America's heart fluttered as he said the phrase.

England obviously caught this. He placed his arm around the blue eyed male's neck and walked both of them down to the car. Once they were inside, America immediately kissed England on the cheek as he started up the car. England smiled and started driving off.

The mall was packed due to the premiere night of Oculus. It seemed as if everyone else had the right idea, so the blondes hurried and gathered their stuff before running into the mall, where a long line stood. The line was mostly teens in their 20s, and some were minors, but tried blending in with the crowd of young adults so they can also see the movie. "Well this is gonna be great. Why not invite all of fucking Japan to come over and watch the movie?" America asked sarcastically, irritated with the long crowd. England placed a hand on his lover's shoulder and cooed him. "Don't worry, love. We'll get there before you even know it," England told him, ending his sentence with a kiss to America's lips. "You may be right, plus, the stress is gonna give me wrinkles" America said, holding England's hand in place. "I'm gonna wait the fuck out of this line!" The blue eyed male added, his mood boosting.

England chuckled at this.

…...

After a while, and waiting half an hour due to a slight delay because one girl and her boyfriend refused giving up their seats, forcing England to get flustered and almost into a fistfight with the strapping ball of testosterone. The couple finally got into the movie theatre and into a seat.

There they sat, all the way into the fucking back.

England's temper cooled when he saw the other relaxing into the seat. "Hey, I guess this date won't all be too bad," America whispered to England, whose eyes were fixated on the screen. America decided to place the popcorn container inbetween England and himself, allowing easier access to the giant bucket. Soon after this was done, England spoke up. "America, don't put this giant popcorn bucket inbetween us. I feel as if we're walled from eachother," England complained, the other looked over the bucket and raised his brow, afterwards shrugging and removing the popcorn, allowing England to see his (Possible) Boyfriend's captivating cerulean eyes.

God, he could stare at those things forever.

But soon the movie started, and it scared the two into breaking their staring contest.

About an hour into the movie, England noticed that America was shivering out of terror, so he decided to move closer to him. "Just hold on to me, when there's something scary, you can hide on my chest," England whispered gently. America straightened his posture and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling to himself. "I ain't no wimp, England," was a few of the words that England caught. Although, the movie proved that was a lie when one of the people got attacked and killed by a demon, forcing America to shriek and hide in England's chest. England petted the other's shoulders and pulled him closer, bringing his face up to give him a soft kiss to the lips. America placed his arms around England's neck and continued the kiss, stopping when he felt something going on in his short shorts. England noticed this and sneaked his hands inside his boyfriend's shorts.

America gasped at this.

"Don't worry, I don't mean to frighten you. I just want to help you relax," England said, his words carefully crafted to gain access to his lover's body. He saw the other relaxing, so England dove his hand a little deeper into the shorts, finding the hard member soon after. He applied a fair amount of pressure and started stroking the other, sliding the tip of his fingers across the already slick head. By this point, America started moaning, it wasn't audible to the people surrounding them, but England could tell when America felt good. England started speeding up his stroking to the point where America had to force a hand over his mouth. "Who knew a superpower can get so triggered?" England whispered into the other's ear, the now frenzied stroking making it unbearable for America. Soon after, America released himself into England's hand, who slowly pulled it out of his shorts and licked the fingers clean.

"There, now I have some extra butter for the popcorn," England teased.

"Dude, don't say that!" America whisper-shouted, blushing a dark shade of blood red. England merely chuckled at how embarassed his new boyfriend was and pulled him closer, the scent of America's come still lingered on his fingers, and he blushed.

The movie ended about an hour later, and everyone started exiting the theatre.

The couple of nations were the last to exit.

England got up and offered America his hand, whose legs were wobbling and was forced to sit back down before making a scene. "I think I'm gonna stick here for a while," America said, shrugging and staring at the movie screen, the credits reflecting on his glasses. England rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger male's forearm and hauled him up. America panicked until he realized it was England and not the jock that tried to fist fight his boy- England.

They reached the door before England spoke up. "Alright, America. I need to ask you something important. Do you want to make this into something more? Or do you want us to stay friends?" England asked, his stress about this whole date skyrocketing.

A long silence passed as America thought about this.

This was finally the moment, the moment of truth. Was England really asking him this? Or was he having a dream? A cruel, sick dream he could wake up from any minute now? Or was it a reality? "England, c-can you pinch me?" Asked the bewildered America, who was confused if he was in reality, or dreaming. England pinched the other hard, and chuckled while said other started screaming and rubbing his forearm. After a minute of this, America took a deep breath and started, his voice solemn. "England.. It was nice of you to come along and meet me at the bar, and do that thing with me, twice. And it was generous of you to take me out onto this date," America explained. England's heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest and hit the wall next to him, flop and bleed all over the floor, and lastly leaving his body to drop like a fly. Sweat collected on his brow as he saw the other male take a deep breath. He also took a deep breath, bracing his heart for the pain that was about to make a huge impact on him. "My answer is yes. Yes I will date you, England!" America yelled cheerfully, his arms flying aroung England's neck and forcing him against the wall. Tears started forming in England's eyes as he hugged his new boyfriend tightly, burying his face deeply into America's neck. A strange wetness formed on America's neck. He separated the two to see that tears ran vigorously down England's face. England still had his hands on the other's hips as he smiled. America smiled back at him, and reconnected them back in the hug. Soon, they were forced to let go, for the usher threatened to kick them out.

The food court below the balcony they were walking on was closed, metal doors covered the kitchen areas, but England and America could still smell the foods that were prepared there earlier.

"Damn usher. Gettin' up in our love like that. Who does he think he is? Last time I checked, he was a no talent rapper," America said sarcastically once again, making England chuckle at the comeback he had made. England placed his hand around the other's shoulder and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips. "In our love, he doesn't mean shit to us. Only you and I matter," England reassured, the fringe of his hair covering parts of his massive eyebrows. Both of their hearts melted as they stared into eachother's eyes.

This was truly a night they would never forget.

Until about 18 days later, England got a panicked call from America.

"What?! Pregnant? H-how can you even become- you know what, I have Sealand with me at the moment, I'll be right over," England said, hanging up the phone and instructing (More like lecturing Sealand) on what to do if anything happened to him. England then gave the young boy a kiss, grabbed his black leather coat, and took off in his car.

About 15 minutes later, England came barging in the apartment door and running to America's room, opening the white door and slamming it.

"What do you mean by pregnant?" England questioned.

"I-I don't know! First it was the extreme lack of energy, well, more a lack of energy than usual, and then came the extreme bouts of vomiting, so I decided to go get checked, and the doctor said I was pregnant," America started explaining.

"Well, it must have not been one of your safe days," England blamed.

"I didn't even know I HAD SAFE DAYS!" America retaliated, flailing his arms for emphasis.

"Why didn't you tell me to use a condom?!" England asked, his nerves frazzled.

"What do you mean use a condom? You didn't go to Walgreens to get some before you buttfucked me!" America charged back once more.

"Well you know better than to do what I say when I'm drunk! I thought I raised you better than that, America!" England fired.

"Alright! Alright! Look, perhaps the doctor was high. Maybe we can go get some pregnancy tests to see if this is all true. If not, then we can all go back to our natural boy-pregnancy free lives!" America shouted, grabbing England's shoulders and almost shaking his brains loose. England then flung the door open and grabbed the other's hand, flying him out along with the front door. "Don't be so rough with a pregnant woman!" America bitched, trying to snatch his hand from England's own. England's grip turned unnaturally strong for some reason. They then jumped into the car and sped to the nearest Walgreens there was.

"Yeah, you turn down East Mitchell Hammock and keep going until you catch the intersection with the 7-Eleven, the Circle K, and the Publix plaza," America explained, practically holding on for dear life to the little bar that you could use to hang your clothes.

The car then sped to a stop as they waited for 5 minutes while the light was still green for the cars in the other half of the intersection. Once that was done, the car then came to a halt for England almost ran over a curb. The two ran in the door and gathered up a shitload of pregnancy test boxes, dumping the basketful of said boxes onto the checkout counter. The cashier looked confused as for why two grown men were running around a Walgreens and buying pregnancy test kits. "They're for my sister," America lied.

After the chore of paying almost 60 dollars for pregnancy tests was done, England and America sped into Oviedo Parks Apartments and speed stopped once they got to America's apartment building. The blondes ran up to the apartment door and flew it open, slamming it back shut once more and ran into America's room once more. America took 10 out of the entire 50 pregnancy test boxes and stormed into the bathroom with them. Into the 4th set of boxes, England spoke up. "Any negatives yet?" England asked, worried about this whole fiasco. "Nope. Just pink pluses and smiley faces," America explained, taking said 4th set into the bathroom.

England sat there, perched at the foot of America's bed while the other kept testing himself.

"Go get me another coke!" America demanded from England.

"Yes, dear," England replied as he rolled his eyes and exited the room, returning a minute later with the last coke can in the entire box.

"You know this is your last coke, right?" England asked, knowing that his boyfriend still hasn't possibly noticed the dozens upon dozens of coke cans that were in the bathroom trash can, mixed along with pregnancy test boxes.

40 minutes later, America came out of the bathroom, his bathrobe draping loosely around his naked body. Tears made their ways down his cheeks as he sobbed. He walked over to England, who looked worried, and straddled his lap. England blushed at this and held his hands around the other's waist, one of his hands reaching forward to pet his lover's butt. "England... I'm not sure if I wanna keep this baby," America spoke solemnly. England was taken aback by this. "W-what do you mean?" England asked.

"I mean I want an abortion," America clarified.

"B-but America, you just found out you were pregnant. A-are you certain that you want to do this?" England asked, the air became dense with dread.

America nodded.

A few days later, a package arrived at the front door of America's apartment. England walked out and retrieved it, heading back in and handing the package to said owner of the apartment. America opened the package and saw the box, containing 1 pill. 1 little pill that will determine the fate of their baby. England stood at the counter, anxiously waiting for America to take the pill. He gathered a coke can and the pill, slowly rising it to his face. England looked puzzled. "Why aren't you taking it?" England questioned, his voice was soft and concerned for his lover. "I-... I don't know, England. I thought I wanted to do this but..." America cut off, looking to the middle distance. "But what, love? Is there something you want to tell me?" England came up behind the other, holding him and his slightly bulging stomach in a soft embrace, nipping his ear.

America placed the pill and drink down and spoke, reaching up to caress England's cheek. "I thought I wanted to do this because.. Well, because I thought I wasn't ready for this. Something as big as a baby. T-think about it, England. I can't even take care of myself, h-how am I supposed to take care of a baby?" America started, trying to will away tears that were making their way out of his eyes. England came around the other and held his waist, looking deeply into the troubled cerulean eyes that belonged to his boyfriend. "Don't worry, America. You're ready, I'm ready... We're both ready for this. And truthfully, I'm not sure how we're gonna pull it off, but together, we can both do anything. Hell, you're probably the first country, not even country, male, to ever get pregnant. And... I'm honored that I get to father your child, America. Do you wish to do this as much as I am?" England asked, ending another one of his sentences with a soft kiss to the lips.

By now, America couldn't stop crying. He hugged England tightly and let out a soft "Yes," as he sobbed more. England carded his hand through America's hair, cooing him as the hormonal male cried and cried. "Don't worry, love. Now, let's just go to Wal-mart and buy the supplies we need. Alright?" England said, bringing his lover's red face up to his own and sweetly connecting their lips. America wrapped his arms around England's neck and broke the kiss. "Now, why don't we get changed and head off?" England asked, running his hand across the slight bulge that was inside America.

The couple then walked down the stairs to the parking lot where England's car was parked and got in. Starting up the car, England gave a look of sirenity at America, who was slowly running his hands over his stomach. America caught England's gaze and smiled at him, his cerulean eyes showing the same amount of sirenity that England's green ones gave off. England then shifted the car into reverse and drove out of the apartments, giving a sigh of relief.

The blondes pulled into the Wal-mart parking lot 20 minutes later, both sighing in annoyance from how long a drive the store was from America's place, but then the mood lightened when America giggled at how they were so synchronised. England smiled at this, and grabbed the other's hand, leading him into the store.

Once the two nations got to the baby aisle, they were shocked to see what was in store in said baby aisle. England pulled the cart to get the supplies for their little gift, which, at the moment, was tucked away inside America. England then stopped at the diapers department and grabbed two brands, Huggies, and Pampers. "Hmm, hey, Alfred. Which diaper brand would be best for 'your sister'?" England asked, holding the two packages up so America can see them. "My sister would prefer Pampers, but Huggies is for second time moms." America replied to the brit, who was nodding in agreement.

"So Huggies then?" England asked.

"N-no.. Actually, she wants Pampers," America replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Okay... Then I'll get-" England was cut off.

"No! She actually wants Huggies," America changed his mind again, giggling nervously.

"... Alright, then I'll buy Huggies for her..." England said, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Wait... Sorry, again. But she wants Pampers. Final choice," America once more changed his mind.

England rolled his eyes and shoved the diapers into the cart.

"No! I mean... She wants Huggies," America shouted nervously.

"Well, which one is it, Alfred? We don't have all day..." England picked up the other brand of diapers and shoved it back onto the shelf, crossing his arms when he was done.

"Well, I'm sorry, Arthur. But I thought that the mother gets to choose what she wants for her baby. And she wants Huggies," America clenched his fist as he got pissed off with England.

"Why don't we buy _both _brands then?" England retaliated.

"Because she doesn't want to spend a lot of money on diapers," America started butting heads with the other male.

"Then we should've taken out a loan to buy more diapers then we need. We also need to buy other shit that's more important for her if this is gonna work," England suggested, his six pack of eyebrows twitching in anger.

"Yes, and I think that the most important brand in this situation is Pampers," America started again with changing his mind.

"You just said Huggies!" England screamed.

"Yeah, well I know what she wants! So put the fucking diapers in the cart and let's go!" America snapped.

"No! I'm not finished yet! First you say Pampers, then you say Huggies! Which one is it gonna be, Alfred?! Pampers or Huggies?" England flailed his arms around.

"Huggies!" The blue eyed male screeched.

"Alright then let's get-" England got cut off.

"Pampers absorbs better!" America informed.

"Then get fucking Pampers!" England shouted back at the other.

"But Huggies is more recommended by moms!" America then retaliated

"Then take advice from those moms and get them for your sister! I don't know why she's being indecisive so suddenly," England comebacked.

"She's not indecisive! She just wants the best for her kid! And she thinks that Pampers would be better for her kid!" America confessed.

"Just buy another fucking brand if she can't decide!" England still went along with, the argument getting old.

"PUT THE FUCKING PAMPERS IN THE CART AND LET'S GO THEN!" America screamed at the top of his lungs, causing attention from the other shoppers. Which made him giggle nervously and get pulled along by England, who put both brands of diapers into the cart without the other knowing.

They then made it to the food aisle, where piles upon piles of baby food jars sat. Endless flavors and combinations of food that America found repulsive and disgusting, while England thought would be nutritious for the baby, so they could grow up to have the same supernatural amount of strength as America. -w-

But then there would be another child nation in the world that could possibly have the abilty to swing around a buffalo at just the age of two.

Scratch that.

England then noticed as America went and picked out some baby food jars that looked most appetizing to him. If not appetizing, something he could at least stand smelling or being around.

"Quite a small amount of baby food you have there, Alfred. Do you think you have enough for the hamster we have?" England asked sarcastically, grimacing a the small amount of baby food that was in the cart. "Do you think we need some more?" America asked, holding a finger to his mouth.

England nodded. He then came around America and held him from behind and whispered in his ear. "I hate when we fight like that, America. I know it's the hormones and the extreme stress knowing that you're gonna be a parent and you were _not _expecting a child at this time. I'm a bad father," England apologized as he gently ran his fingers over the other's slight bulge. America turned around and gently connected their lips. "It's ok.. And no... You're a great father. It's just like you said, the stress of this is putting a strain on us. Now, let's go get some more supplies, ok?" America asked, pushing the cart while England followed.

The two blonde males arrived back at America's apartment, carrying bags upon bags of baby supplies, bedtime stories, and a few large boxes, containing a baby crib and baby seat. (So much babies. c:) England, whose arms were tired from carrying the 20 billionth bag in that day, collapsed on the couch where some bags of baby clothes sat. He didn't really care that the couch had a history of burger wrappers, feet, ketchup, and possibly other body fluids that were spilled onto it in the past years America had owned the couch.

About a minute later, the said blue eyed nation passed through the door with England's car keys, yet another box, and 3 large paper bags. "You left your keys in the car, you know," America said as he set the products on whatever space was left on the counter. England just simply nodded as he was regaining his breath. America took notice on how England was sprawled all over the couch. "Aw, I'm sorry, honey. Do you wish for me to make you a martini and give you a blowjob?" America asked sarcastically, making a pout face, also blushing as he added the blowjob part to his sentence. England nodded at this, making the mother's cheeks grow even more red. "Yeah sure. No. We have a lot of unpacking to do, England. Come and help me," America reminded the other. "Can't we unpack later? I feel as if my arms popped out of their sockets as I carried the second load of bags in," England complained. America simply rolled his eyes and began to get the baby stuff out of their bags and into their proper places, not knowing England silently sneaked up behind him and (For the 40th time that day) Wrapped his arms around America's waist and played with his stomach, caressing the place where their future child lay, for only the beginning of the first trimester has begun.

After about 20 minutes of this, England finally convinced America to come and lay down with him in the room after a tiring day of preparations, they now lay in the bed together, America's head on England's chest, who was channel surfing as the blue eyed male started dozing. England took notice of America's face, the look on it was peaceful, as if the presense of a baby in their relationship was something to look forward to. England felt the effect of his lover's face rub off on his own, feeling his lips curl into a smirk. He pulled the sleeping America next to him and kissed his lips, wrapping his arms around the other's slightly growing waist and closing his eyes, knowing this would be an amazing adventure for the both of them.

AND SO ENDS THIS AMAZINGLY LONG CHAPTER. Wow wee! 20 straight pages of nothing but sex, babies, fighting about diaper brands, and also some soft romance, and hugs and kissies.

Yes, Sealand has had a babysitter with him during the time period England was gone to be America's hero, I just didn't feel like including that part. My fingers, I swear to god, are gonna fall off. Anyways... My internet, turns out, wasn't all that fixed.

Not surprised.

But, I thought since I originally was supposed to make 10 pages, turns out I doubled that. Yay for you! You get to feast your eyes on this story. :D

Sorry it took so long. I'm so cry.

It's okay now, because I've (Hopefully) Got my modem back up and running. If not, then my grandparents may end up calling BrightHouse and asking them for a new one. I say switch to DirecTV, but they're like "Nuu! Never! We're loyal to Brighthouse!" And I'm like **Mumbling to myself** "Commies... Brighthouse is like the Russia of the cable world. Y'all fuckers don't know that DirecTV is like the 'Murica of the cable world... Damn," But eh.. What can you do? Especially when you live with them and have to survive 15 more days until you travel all the way to Arizona to live for 3 months with your collaboration friend working on a doujinshi based on a banned fic. :3

Tootaloo!


End file.
